Resurrection Mari
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: During the Renaissance, Marinette unknowingly fell for a demon. His name was Chat Noir. But she called him Adrien. He equally loved her. They spent the days happy and in love. But one day, Marinette suffers a gruesome fate. In his grief, Chat decides to bring her back to life, binding himself to her forever. He will protect her from all the creatures who wish to take her soul.
1. Prologue

_My Dearest Marinette,_

 _From the moment I laid eyes on you, I have loved you. I still love you even now.  
I love your smile, whether you laugh or smirk with a devilish idea.  
I love your wit, always ready with a quip.  
I love your tender embrace, always willing to hold me closer.  
I love the sparkle in your eyes, excited to learn new things.  
I love your sweet kiss, like breathing new life into my lungs.  
I love your big heart, for without your kindness I would be lost._

 _This hideous world is undeserving of your light. And so fate decided to play such a cruel joke.  
Your skin is no longer warm to the touch.  
Your cheeks are no longer rosy.  
You are without life, thanks to those vile humans._

 _But I refuse to end here. I cannot be on this wretched earth without your love to guide me._  
 _I still need you here with me. You promised never to leave me behind. And I know how much you hate breaking your promises. And I hate to break mine. So I have decided to do the unthinkable. I will reconnect you to this world and by extension myself._

 _I will make the ultimate sacrifice, all for you. I give you my freedom and my heart. To be fair, you had those from the very beginning. But now I will establish a new bond with you, one that times my life to yours. It will be a contract that does not require paper or ink; only a promise._

 _Your skin will once again be warm.  
Your eyes will once again glow and shimmer.  
Your lips will once again whisper my name.  
Your soul will once again shine.  
But I regret to say your heart will no longer beat.  
You will become what have become known as the Living Dead._

 _I just want you to remember, Marinette, that I love you. And I will use my life to protect yours, for all eternity._

 _Sincerely,  
Your Chat Noir_


	2. When We Met

**Warning: This chapter gets a little gory near the end. If you read the summary, you'll get a general idea of when.**

 **And to those wondering: The previous chapter is a letter Chat wrote to Marinette, even though he never intends for her to read it. It's exposition for his future actions.**

* * *

Marinette sat at her favorite park bench under a big oak tree, sketchbook in her lap. She breathed in the fresh air, smiling contently. She took in the scenery, admiring the blue sky and warm sun. That's when inspiration struck. Her inky blue pigtails bounced as she excitedly opened her sketchbook and began doodling a few rough outlines of her ideas. Days like these always made her feel more creative. One day, she would be a great seamstress, known all throughout Paris. Some often said she should be a pastry chef, being a baker's daughter and all. Her skills in that area were already known. But she couldn't see herself doing anything with her future but designing new clothes.

"Those are lovely designs," a voice behind her suddenly commented, startling Marinette.

The designer squeaked in surprised and fell off the bench. She shut her eyes tight and instantly braced herself for the impact of the hard ground, but a pair of arms swiftly caught her by the waist. Marinette dared open one of her bluebell eyes and had to choke back a gasp as she gazed upon the most gorgeous young man she had ever laid eyes on. Marinette's cheek turned pink as she admired his golden blonde hair, swept neatly and radiated with the glowing sun. His peridot eyes sparkled with raw emotion, seemingly staring into the depths of her heart and soul. His tanned skin complimented all of his perfect features. His smile simply stole her breath away. She flushed as his eyes continued peering into her own.

"Are you alright, miss?" the blonde beauty suddenly asked, snapping Marinette out of her trance.

"O-Oh!" she exclaimed, stuttering. "Y-yes! Yes, I am fine, th-thank you."

"That's good to hear," he said with a heart-stopping smile, helping her stand upright.

Little did Marinette know that the boy was admiring her just as much. He couldn't help but stare into her stunning bluebell eyes that practically shimmered with passion and innocence. He admired how her inky blue hair was tied up in two pigtails and how her bangs gently swayed in the breeze. Her complexion resembled porcelain, but he could tell she was nowhere near as fragile. Her very aura practically screamed resilience. He couldn't help but approach her.

"I am sorry I scared you, miss…"

"M-Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she greeted, with a shy smile that sent his heart soaring.

He took her delicate hand in his and lifted it up to his lips, gently laying a kiss on it. The blunette's cheeks turned red and her body stiffened, not quite used this kind of attention for strangers, especially beautiful young men that could be mistaken for a demigod. The young man sent her a sweet smile and the upturn of her lips was almost instantaneous.

"Marinette," he said, testing in on his tongue. The way he said it made Marinette flush once again. "A lovely name. Ah, where are my manners? My name is…Adrien. Adrien Agreste; pleased to make your acquaintance." Still holding her hand in his, his touch warm, he bent at the waist, presenting her with a gentlemanly bow.

"Nice to m-meet you, Adrien," Marinette responded, curtsying in return.

"Forgive me for asking, but what were you drawing?" Adrien asked curiously.

Suddenly, the blunette's eyes sparkled enthusiastically. "Oh! I was sketching some designs for new clothes I would like to make! It has always been a passion of mine to be a seamstress."

"That sounds fascinating. May I join you?"

"Oh, of course!"

The pair sat back down on the bench, the sun's rays that broke through the oak tree's leaving framing them perfectly. Marinette explained a few of the more complicated designs aspects as she drew them, Adrien listening with fascinating. But whenever she looked away from him, he would steal glances at her face was a content smile. That was how the days continued. Marinette and Adrien would meet at the same park bench at the same time. They spoke more of their hobbies and interests. They had gotten to know everything about each other. Marinette learned that Adrien loved cats. Adrien learned that Marinette's favorite color was pink. Weeks passed as this routine never broke. One day, the blunette presented the young man with a hand-knit scarf as the fall weather rolled in. He accepted and wrapped it around his neck, effectively covering his rising blush. In return, the blonde bought the designer a bouquet of pink roses. She smiled brightly at him and told him she'd put them in a vase when she got home.

When a month had passed, Adrien decided to surprise Marinette by visiting the bakery. Her parents told her to take off and have fun, refusing all of her arguments. Adrien escorted Marinette to the table just outside the bakery, explaining he'd like to get to know her more where she felt most at home. She couldn't help but swoon at his considerate nature. Bit by bit, she opened herself, and her heart, to Adrien. They laughed and joked. She sometimes pinched the bridge of her nose whenever he made a horrible pun. She would nudge his leg under the table when he was particularly bad with his jokes, offering her own quips.

Time flew, and Adrien only insisted on taking Marinette to other places. He took her to a local art gallery, remembering her broad taste in painting. She always offered an intelligent and optimistic view on every piece. He took her to a fancy bistro, where he was bold enough to lay his hand over hers when she set it on the table. Marinette blushed and held his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. Of course, they always returned to their special park bench on most days. They would sent each other letters, going back and forth, divulging a few secrets they felt more comfortable sharing in their writing than in the spoken word.

Finally, as winter passed and spring bloomed, Adrien invited Marinette out again, saying he needed to tell her something important. When they walked up to the bench, the blunette was surprised when Adrien didn't sit down, his hand still in hers. Instead, he got down on one knee in front of Marinette. As gasp emitted from her lips as she took in the sight.

"Marinette," Adrien stated, "I needed to say this in the very place we first met; somewhere that holds great meaning to us both. I am…irrefutably, unimaginably, _hopelessly_ in love with you."

Marinette covered her mouth with her hand, bluebell eyes welling up with tears. "Oh, Adrien," se whimpered, "I am in love with you too."

The blonde suddenly stood up, his peridot lighting up. "Will you be mine, Marinette?"

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a joyful embrace. He returned her hug, placing his arms around her waist as he laughed gleefully.

"I promise, Marinette! I will make you the happiest girl in the world! I'll never stray for you or even take a step away from your side. I swear it!"

"Don't worry, Adrien. I'd never dream of leaving you behind! I promise to always be with you!"

However, fate decided to play a nasty little trick. A few days had passed since the pair officially became a couple. Adrien asked her to meet him at their little park bench. He sat there patiently, a bouquet of newly bloomed tulips in his hand. He gotten there early, so the blonde wasn't surprised when Marinette didn't show up exactly when he did. So he waited. But minutes turned to hours, and he began to worry. Marinette was sometimes late, but she would more often than not notify him first.

Worry festered in his head. But he was certain Marinette wasn't the type of girl to ditch people or cheat. So he calmly resolved to visit her home, in case she might've been caught up in something even she hadn't been aware of until last minute. Adrien held the bouquet tightly as he stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng residence. Marinette had mentioned that her parents were out of town delivering a special order that was too large to be done by one delivery boy. He swallowed the lump in his throat, clearing his head of any fantasies that would've been conjured up at being told a beautiful young woman was home alone.

When he knocked on the door, it slowly creaked open. Adrien was confused for a moment. Didn't Marinette lock her doors? Why was it already open?

"Marinette…?" the blonde called out as he entered, taking slow steps. He cautiously looked around when the only answer was his own echo. The living area was empty. "Marinette, are you here? I'm sorry I came so unexpectedly." Was she already gone? Did he pass her up on the street? Was she at their meeting spot?

But as he rounded into the kitchen, his blood immediately ran cold. His eyes widened and his face paled, the bouquet he held in his hand dropping to the floor. There she lay, the love of his life, in a pool of her own blood. Her bluebell eyes, so full of life and love, were now foggy and dull. Her face, once brimmed with happiness, forever etched with a fearful expression. A trail of blood trickled from the side of her pink lips, dried tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Marinette!" he cried out and knelt at her side, tears flowing down his cheeks as he grieved, uncaring if his white trousers were stained crimson. "Who did this to you…?"

The sight would make anyone hurl. The pink dress she was wearing was splattered with heavy amounts of blood, obscuring all the cuts and gashes she must've sustained to be in such as start. Her right arm had been sliced clean off from just below the shoulder. It laid above her head, next to a bloodiest pair of scissors. Her left foot had been detached and a bloody knife was stabbed into the cabinet door just above it. What could've led a person to do something so horrific to such a kind-hearted young woman?

"Who would dare do this to you?" he asked no one, a more vengeful tone overtaking his voice. Rage bubbled inside him as he stared down at his dead lover. His pupils turned into slits and the sclera turned green. His now clawed nails scraped against the wood, balling up his fists. He ground his teeth, his canines sharpening into fangs. A pair of fuzzy cat ears twitched on his head and a long tail whipped at the floor angrily.

This was the one secret he wasn't able to tell her. Adrien was actually a demon. When he first met her, he had just come to earth looking for souls to consume. But when he first saw her, he was instantly captivated. And he fell stupidly in love with her. He gave her a fake name, but everything else had been real. He knew it was foolish for a demon to fall for a human, but he sensed she had a weirdly long life ahead of her, and he just wanted to be part of it. The infamous and cruel Chat Noir was but a mere kitten around Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

So why?! He sensed a long life ahead of her! He predicted a happy marriage with three children and a few pets. So why was she in her home, laying on the cold wooden floor, dead and dismembered like a piece of meat?! Chat cried out her name over and over, touching his forehead to her bloodied chest.

Suddenly, he jolted when he felt a pulse. Unfortunately, it wasn't the pulse that showed signs of life. He felt the pulse of her soul. It was fighting to stay connected. He could here it call out to him. Marinette was fighting for him!

"Oh, Marinette," Chat whispered, brushed her bangs from her face, "I will fix this. You promised to stay with me. And I won't let death get in the way of our love."

His resolve solidified as he found a needle and thread to use. Good thing Marinette taught him a little about sewing when she had to patch up his clothes whenever he "accidentally" torn them on a few of their dates. Chat enchanted the thread and quickly got to work, using his energy to keep her soul in her body. The demon sewed her arm and foot back on, as well as close the plethora of stab wounds she received. The wounds were now permanently sealed, with no was of detachment. However, the stitches would remain visible. Whoever did this was smart. Even he couldn't determine the cause of death from all the injuries. Once everything was back in place, Chat dipped his finger in her blood and drew runes all around her body.

"Redde illis quae sunt amissa ad conlatione iniqua fata. Frange mortem vincula eius, et revertetur ad me*," he chanted, holding still of a silver light enveloped Marinette's body.

When the light faded, Marinette's skin once again had a healthy glow. All the blood had evaporated, even that on the scissors and knife, leaving no evidence that she had ever died. Except… Chat laid a hand over her heart, and his ears flattened when her felt no heartbeat. Suddenly, Marinette gasped, taking in a large breath. Chat instantly shot his hand away in hid his demonic features when her bluebell eyes shot open, frantically looking around.

"A-Adrien," she stammered, her body shivering.

He pulled her in close and stroked her hair, whispering reassurances in her ear. "I am here, Marinette. You are safe with me now."

She clutched onto the back on his shirt, burying her face in his shoulder, attempting to speak through tears and hiccups. "I…I remember getting r-ready…for our date… Th-then I was s-s-screaming and…and then I…" Her grip tightened and three words, full of fear, exited her mouth. "Am I…dead…?"

"Marinette," Adrien said, holding her at arm's hands, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I have something I must tell you. And before I do, I want you to know that everything I have done…I did because I love you very much."

* * *

 **I know about the Chat Noir demon AU and the Medieval Times AU that exist in the ML fandom. I also admit, after watching Warm Bodies for the first time, I kinda like the zombie AU too. So I decided to take all those and make something a little more…original.**

 **I also got inspired to write this when I saw Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic and listened to the soundtrack. It's fantastic!**

 **And on more thing. I honestly don't know if you can call Marinette a zombie. All that she lacks is a beating heart and a pulse. Everything else looks and feels totally human; warm skin, emotions, and a soul.**

 **Translations**

 *** – Bring back what has been lost to an unfair fate. Break the chains of death and return her to me.**

 **Anyway, comments and reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you think. Until next time!**


	3. The Truth About Us

**Marinette is technically not a zombie. She's still the same girl with a soul and emotions…but undead. Okay, I see where it gets confusing.**

 **But I wouldn't call her a zombie. She's like a vampire without fangs. But I really didn't want to go the cliché vampire route. And so she's essentially the living dead because she doesn't have a heartbeat.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Adrien gently cupped her cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb. He looked into those big bluebell eyes that brimmed with confusion. But they also sparkled with the light of life. And that's all that truly mattered to him. She was alive again, looking straight at him.

"Marinette," he began, "I won't lie to you. You did die. I saw it with my own eyes. And I…" His choked up, remembering the state he found her in. "I couldn't come to terms with it. Marinette, I love you! I love you so much that I couldn't bare living in a world without you! So I…I brought you back."

The blunette brought a hand to her chest, stiffening when she couldn't feel her own heartbeat. "A-Adrien… What…? How did you…?" She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't properly voice her thoughts.

The blonde sighed and looked away, shutting his eyes. "Mari… I haven't been completely honest with you. But I knew if I told you the truth, you would either think me crazy or avoid me. And I feared being rejected by you; the woman I have given my heart and soul to..." He lifted his head and gazed at her, determined. "Marinette…I am no human. In my world and in your folklores, I am known as Chat Noir." When she opened her mouth to speak, he placed a finger to her lips. "Please let me finish."

He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, the pupils had turned to slips, like cat eyes. His canines elongated into fangs and his nail grew into claws. Cat ears sprung atop his head and a tail grew behind him. "I can't change what I am, nor can I change how I feel about you." Chat took her shaky hand in both of his with a gentle touch, causing Marinette's shaking to die down as she stared at him. He pressed her hand to his chest, and his heart beat faster. "This heart of mine only beats for you. I wanted to be in your life, even if it meant taking on a new life altogether. I was, and still am, ready to give up everything for you. I didn't want to lose that love. I wasn't ready for you to go… So I acted without thinking. I just… The mere thought of continuing on in a world without you in it was too much to beat. So I beg of you. I beg you to forgive me…"

The edges of her bluebell eyes welled up with tears. Chat panicked, wondering if he had hurt her in any way. But that thought was quickly dashed when Marinette threw herself into his arms, sobbing. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, her arms firmly locked around his neck. Chat quickly recovered from the initial shock, wrapping on arm around his waist and placing his free hand on her head, smoothing out her hair.

The blunette hiccupped as she tried to speak, the tears dampening Chat's shirt, though he didn't care about that. "I was…I just remember…being so scared! And…And I thought about you… I didn't…I didn't want to leave you…" She cried harder, keeping her face hidden.

"I'm here now," Chat reassured her, placing her in his lap as he held her close. "And I promise I will protect you. I'll keep you safe for as long as I am bound to you."

Marinette sniffled and leaned by enough to not break the embrace but get a good look at his face, staring into his eyes in confusion. "B-bound to me…?"

Chat nodded, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a bright green paw print on his wrist. "When I resurrected you, I used an ancient spell that required something in exchange for your life; something of equal value to me." His expression turned serious, but that didn't take away from the love in his eyes as he looked at her. "I gave up my freedom for you." He gently touched the side of her neck, where a similar marking was on his porcelain skin. "To be fair, I would have given that up for you anyway. Now our souls are links, and I must always be by your side. But I don't mind that one bit, for I would follow you anywhere, my lovely ladybug."

"Adrien…Chat…" Marinette whispered, touched by his words.

Chat smiled softly and touched his forehead to hers. She stared back at him, her lips turning upward as her tears dried up, finding comfort in his presence. She closed her eyes and laid a hand on his, taking a moment to revel in his close proximity. But the irrefutable facts weighed heavily on her mind. She had died…but was subsequently brought back to life. Now, she had stitches on her body that were to be hidden, lest people learn the truth. She had no heartbeat, so she couldn't let anyone so close to her that they wouldn't hear or feel the lack of a thump in her chest. Marinette held Chat tighter, retreating into herself.

"Marinette," Chat whispered, to which she hummed in acknowledgement. "You don't have to be alone. I'm right here with you, forever and always."

Marinette opened her eyes, staring into Chat's green cat-like eyes. He stared with intensity, but it was of the good sort. It made her feel safe and secure; like nothing could hurt her. She honestly loved him. She could believe that her soul fought to stay with him. The blunette slowly leaned in, lowering her gaze to his lips. Her mouth met his in a loving kiss, which he returned. The blonde held her close, a deep fear that if he let go, she would disappear again. The two broke apart, a rush of air filling their lungs. A serene smile graced that demon's lips as he marveled at the love of his life. Even with the stitches that dotted her body, she was still the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on.

The sudden reminder snapped him out of his daze. The stitches were an issue. There were too many for humans not to take notice of. They would most likely ask questions. Marinette may not be a noble and her life happening wouldn't suddenly be on newspapers, but gruesome accidents were always brought to attention. If Marinette said something horrible happened, more questions would arise about how she recovered so quickly. But Chat was ready to do whatever it took to make sure his love wasn't under the scrutinizing eyes of the general public. Chat slowly transformed to his human form, becoming Adrien once again.

Chat, now Adrien, looked at Marinette with concern. Marinette noticed his expression and returned his gaze with confusion. "What's wrong?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"Your stitches," Adrien answered, pointing to her. "They are visible to all who will see you. I only had enough energy to enchant the thread to it would close the wounds perfectly. Unfortunately, I couldn't enchant them to be invisible."

"Oh," Marinette said, her face falling into a puzzled expression. But then she perked up with a tiny smile. "That's alright. I can just wear clothes that cover them up. I can easily add some length to the sleeves on my dressed. And I can wear a choker."

Her delicate fingers touched her throat, where a clean line of stitches lay. Adrien had deduced whoever killed Marinette slit her throat to further obscure cause of death. His fingered twitched with the desire to claw whoever hurt his princess to shreds, to see how they would like it if their blood was spilled. To steady himself, Adrien took Marinette's hands in his and smiled at her.

"Whatever you choose to do, I will always be with you, Marinette."

But a single question was buzzing in her head as she tried to add up all the other factors. "But how will you always be with me? My family do not exactly have an extra room for you."

The blonde chuckled and looked at Marinette, who was still quite lost. "Let me worry about that, my love. For now, let's work on your new wardrobe."

Normally, Marinette would be suspicious. Adrien just revealed himself to be an infamous demon and she had died as well. But she felt the need to trust Adrien's word. Even if it was human nature to feel doubt towards something they couldn't control, that doubt just didn't bubble to the surface. One look into Adrien's eyes let her know that he would tell no lies. So she let herself relax and work out alterations she could make to her dresses, as well as a choker and maybe some new socks.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Feedback and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
